


Halloween Moon

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, vampire fidds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Stanford and Fiddleford celebrate Halloween on a date at the fair, but when they get home things get hairy. Again.





	Halloween Moon

The night air is cool, and full of festive lights and laughter as the Halloween fair has begun in the small town of Gravity Falls. Every resident of the town is in full costume as they participate in all the haunted attractions, games and snacks that are either pumpkin spice or candy corn flavored. Among the crowd, a six fingered man dressed as a werewolf stands by one of the game booths, waiting and looking at his watch every five minutes. Stanford sighs and crosses his arms as he wonders if a certain vampire would even show up.

“Hey, buddy,” Stanford looks over his shoulder to see a carnie in the booth with a plastic ring in his hand, “You want to take a chance in ring toss?” The brunette is about to answer until a slim, blond walks up beside him and said, “I reckon my friend likes a good challenge.” The blond winks at Stanford as he hands a five-dollar bill to the carnie and gets three rings. The slim man offers the rings to Stanford and he accept the rings as he takes a deep breath. The brunette takes his time while sweat runs down his forehead, but he manages to get each ring on all three bottles. 

The carnie gestures which plush he wants, and Stanford turns to the blonde, “So, which one should I get?”

Fiddleford looks around until he spots a strange, stuffed platypus in plaid patterns hanging on the corner of the wall, “I like that one.” The blond man points at the platypus and the carnie hands it to him. The two men walk away together as they explore the Halloween fair.

“I didn’t think you would come, Fiddleford,” said Stanford.

“And miss the whole fun? I don’t think so, darlin’,” Fiddleford replied while holding the plush platypus under his arm. The blond stops before Stanford as he examines his costume. Stanford is wearing werewolf gloves, a torn shirt and boots that resemble wolf legs, “Nice outfit, but I still prefer the real thing, sugar,” he purred.

Stanford also takes a good look at Fiddleford’s costume and raises a brow at him, “Really, Fidds? You’re going as Dracula of all things?” 

“Not very subtle, but how could I resist? Now come on, Ford. The night’s still young and we have a lot to do, wolfman,” said Fidds as he takes Ford by the arm and leads him further into the Halloween fair. The two men are enjoying themselves as they embark on the activities, including eating tons of candy corn and jellybeans, watching the costume contest, and even viewing the exhibit of a squash with a face on it. Ford and Fidds leave the fair as they head into the woods. 

The blond vampire leads the way as he takes Ford by the hand and playfully swings their arms back and forth while giving Ford a toothy grin. Ford couldn’t help but smile back at Fidds’s gesture as he’s being led further into the forest.

“Fidds? Where exactly are we going?” asked Ford.

“To your place, of course. I want to end our night with a big bang,” Fidds purrs into Ford’s ear.

The ear Fidds whispered to turns red and the rest of Ford’s face follows, “You know my cabin is more than a mile away. It could take a while.” Fidds scoffs and quickly scoops up Ford in his arms and leaps up to the trees with the brunette screaming and holding on to dear life. The vampire lands on a large branch and starts jumping from tree to tree in intense speed. Although Ford should be afraid for his life, he is too overwhelmed from adrenaline and awe as he’s being carried across the sky and held tightly in his lover’s arms and against his chest. Fidds leaps off a branch one last time and lands right in front of Ford’s shack.

“We’re home, sugar,” said Fidds as he puts Ford down. The researcher almost collapses but is held up by the vampire. “You’re alright, darlin’?” asked Fidds, “I didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“Fiddleford, that was amazing! I had no idea you could move like that! Hell, I didn’t even know how strong you are!” Ford exclaimed in glee, grabbing on to Fidds’s forearms.

“Oh, hush. I reckoned ya already figured that out, Stanford. It’s quite disappointing,” Fidds teases, and gives Ford a peck on the cheek. Stanford lets out a huff and heads to the porch as he opens the front door. Ford goes inside, looks over his shoulder and sees Fidds still standing outside.

“Aren’t ‘cha going to let me in, sugar?” Fidds asked sweetly with his hands behind his back.

“I don’t know, Fiddleford. I wasn’t very thrilled by that wisecrack earlier,” Ford answered, leaning against the doorway.

“Foooorrrrrd. Don’t be like that. Ya know I was just fooling,” Stanford rolls his eyes and hums. “Come on, darlin’. I know yer a brilliant scientist. I never think less of ya; ya know that.” Fidds gets closer to Ford and runs his hands over his chest, which causes Ford to smile at the touch. 

The brunet places his hands on the blond’s hips pulls him closer, “Won’t you come in, dearest?” Fidds nods and Ford leads him inside the cabin. Fidds flops on the couch while holding the weird platypus against his chest.

“So, what made you want that ugly thing?” asked Ford, gesturing at the plush while leaning against the armrest of the couch.

“Rude,” Fidds replied, turning to his back on Ford while hugging his new toy, “I reckoned ya appreciate all things strange and unusual.”

“You know I do, Fiddleford. But, that’s not strange and unusual that’s just a badly made platypus,” Ford answered. Fidds huffs and throws the plush at Ford’s face, causing the brunet to laugh out loud. “Alright, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult your taste, Fidds,” said Ford, climbing on the couch and laying on top of the vampire, “Forgive me?” Ford plants a kiss on Fidds’s neck and he mewls from the contact. The blond grins, showing off his fangs, and pulls Ford down as he pins him on his back and straddles on top of him.

Fidds leans down and locks his mouth over Ford’s as their hands run through each other’s hair. The men moan into their mouths while their hands begin roaming all over their bodies. Fidds removes one of Ford’s gloves, revealing his six fingered hand, and kisses each finger and then trails his kisses down his arm. Ford moves his head up and begins peppering Fidds’s neck with kisses as well as sucking on his skin.

“Ahh!” Fidds gasped from the sensation and leans down as he holds Ford’s head closer to his neck. Ford licks and nips on the pale skin as his mouth moves up and down Fidds’s neck. Fidds mewls and pants with such abandonment, and ruts against Ford’s thigh. The brunet moans against Fidds’s skin, he then rolls over and pulls the vampire under him. Ford grunts as he rips Fidds’s shirt open, and he hungrily stares at his exposed chest. Fidds pulls off Ford’s shirt and his other glove and cups his face as he pulls him down for another heated kiss. 

The men begin stripping what’s left of their costumes until they’re completely naked and laying together on the couch. Ford and Fidds moan as their mouths are locked together once more and their hands explore their bare skin. Fidds’s hand moves further down until it reaches Ford’s hardened length and begins stroking it. Ford groans and thrusts into Fidds’s hand while the other man sits up between Ford’s spread legs. The vampire licks his lips as he gazes at his lover’s exposed regions. The blond then leans forward and kisses the leaking head while his hand continues stroking the length. When Fidds engulfs the entire length and starts sucking on it, Ford arches his back and lets out a strangled moan as his hands quickly cup behind the blond’s head.

Fidds repeatedly bobs his head up and down as he strokes the thick, quivering thighs and hums around the throbbing dick with pride from hearing his lover’s moans. The vampire pulls Ford out of his mouth and licks the seed off his upper lip. Coated in sweat and overwhelmed by heated pleasure, Ford lazily smiles and pants as he lets out small noises. Fidds grins down and lays on top of Ford, leaving a trail of kisses all over his strong jawline. The men’s mouths lock into each other and hum into their kiss.

“Ya know we’re just getting started, sugar,” Fidds whispered, “Let’s get on the floor.” Ford nods and slides off the couch as he lands on the pile of their discarded costumes. 

Fidds follows and pulls out a bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants, “Spread those pretty legs for me, darlin’.” Ford obeys without hesitation and gasps as he feels the warm, wet finger slowly enter him. Fidds pets Ford’s knee while he cautiously probes his entrance. After adding more fingers and scissoring inside Ford, Fidds then replace them with his throbbing cock and slowly sheaths himself into the brunette, who moans at the feeling of Fidds sliding inside him.

The blond slowly pulls away and thrusts his hips forward as he hits Ford’s prostate, earning him a shuddering moan from the brunette. Fidds smiles as he presses his chest against Ford’s and gazes down at him, “Ya like that, Stanford?” he purrs and thrusts his hips again. Ford gasps and nods. Fidds grins and flashes his fangs, he then starts thrusting his thick member into Ford as he repeatedly hits his prostate. The researcher arches up his back and cries out and wraps his legs around the vampire’s small waist. 

Fiddleford trails his tongue from Ford’s collarbone to his ear and nips it on the lobe. Stanford mewls and nuzzles against his lover’s neck as he leaves sloppy kisses all over, which causes Fiddleford to croon and thrust his hips faster. Ford then reaches for Fidds’s ass and pulls it deeper while his hands roughly squeeze his cheeks.

Fidds yelps at the sudden death grip, “Jesus! Easy on the buns, hon!” 

Ford continues pulling Fidds into him and growls as he bares his teeth, “Fuck me.”

“Huh-What?” Fidds responded, too overwhelm from penetrating the brunet.

“Fuck me!” Ford snaps and pushes Fidds down on his back and starts riding his dick as he straddles on top of him. Fiddleford gasps at Ford’s sudden strength to pin him to the floor and rapidly impales himself on his dick. Fiddleford has known Stanford for four years and all those times of love making he has never witnessed him become dominating during sex, not even on times when he’s on top. Ford has never acted like this since he drank that aphrodisiac and-. 

Fiddleford’s mind jolts at the realization; he turns his head, looks out the window and sees that the full moon is out. The vampire gazes up and notices how feral Ford appears as he arches his back and bares his teeth, and bounces on his pelvis with such wild abandonment. Suddenly, Fiddleford feels Stanford’s thighs are starting to feel thicker under his hands. The blond then feels brunet’s thighs getting hairier as he witnesses the man above him morphing before his eyes. Brown fur is growing all over Ford’s body, his arms and torso growing bigger and muscular, and his face stretches as it takes the form of a muzzle. Ford snarls and bares his growing fangs while still riding the vampire’s brains out. The werewolf’s grip tightens more as his claws dig into Fidds’s shoulder, causing the slim man to cry out. The combination of pleasure and pain pulls out a strained moan from the vampire’s lips as he arches his back and bucks his pelvis against the werewolf’s ass. Ford snarls as he bounces against Fidds’s dick even faster, causing the blond to buck his pelvis rapidly to the rhythm as well. The monsters huff, pant and whine as they fuck with such wild lust. 

The burning pressure inside Fidds is so intense that he couldn’t take it anymore and ejaculates right up Ford’s ass. Both monsters bellow out their orgasms. The werewolf releases his seed and it showers all over the panting vampire. Fiddleford licks the cum from the side of his mouth as he wallows in the afterglow, but his dick begins to stir when Stanford start circling his hips around him.

“Oh, oh, God. Please I just came,” Fidds moans and grabs on Ford’s thighs again as his erection comes back. Ford vigorously bounces on Fidds’s pelvis as he drags his claws across the pale chest beneath him. Fidds moans as he’s overwhelmed by the mixture of scratches on his chest and the muscle tightening around his throbbing dick. The monsters’ noises grow louder and louder until they scream in unison when they finally reach another climax. 

Cum spreads all over the vampire’s face once more, the werewolf scoops his release off his lover’s face and shoves it into his mouth; forcing him to consume it all. Fidds feels his arousal and erection returning once more and lets out a strained gasp when he feels Ford’s ass clenching around him. Ford pants and swirls his hips around causing Fidds to mewl and clench his fists. The werewolf snarls and huffs as he rides the vampire’s length once more while the blond beneath him repeatedly bucks his hips up and down against his lover’s tight ass. Ford and Fidds pant and croon as they get closer and closer to their third orgasm. Fidds’s tongue dangles out of his mouth and his eyes roll over from the agonizing pressure forming in his abused groin. Ford pounds himself against Fidds’s member few more times until he howls and ejaculates again while Fidds cries out a choked moan as he cums again.

Ford finally pulls himself off Fidds’s dick and drops to the floor next to his lover. Exhausted and sore, Fiddleford gasps and pants as he’s soaked in sweat and covered in scratches and bruises.  
Fiddleford turns his head and sees Ford is already fast asleep. The blond weakly smiles as he reaches out and pets Ford’s head. The beast opens his eyes to see Fiddleford lying beside him, he gets on his fours, walks behind the vampire and lays back down as he curls around him. Fiddleford nuzzles against the massive body of muscle and fur, and kisses Ford’s nose. Ford responds by licking Fidds’s cheek and the two monsters fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Stanford wakes up, no longer a werewolf, and finds himself laying on the floor and spooning Fiddleford. The six fingered man smiles as he recalls their love making last night, but that bit of joy slowly fades when he can’t specifically remember how the rest of the night played out. Stanford sits up to take a better look at his lover and gasps when he sees his entire body covered in bloody scratches and deep purple bruises, especially on his hips.

“Shit, not again,” Ford whispered, he looks at his clock that reads 5:30 am. The sun will rise soon. Stanford scoops up Fiddleford in his arms and carries him to a windowless room where he lays the vampire on a couch. The researcher feels his neck and notices that he doesn’t have any punctures wounds anywhere. Fiddleford has forgotten to eat last night. Stanford knows that the blond would need blood to fully recover while he sleeps, so he takes a dagger from his deck, cuts his hands and lets the blood drip on his lover’s lips.

“Come on, buddy. You got to feed,” Ford mutters as he watches his blood drip more until Fidds’s lips are painted red. A tongue slides between the vampire’s lips laps all the blood away. Ford then pushes his bleeding hand against Fidds’s mouth, and the vampire automatically sinks his fangs into it and starts drinking his blood. The researcher hisses at the bite and then sighs when the pain transforms into pleasure. Stanford can feel his groin starting to stir, but he’s now focused on nurturing his lover, so he’ll have to take of it later. Once the vampire stops feeding, Ford pulls his hand away, he gets a blanket out of his closet and places it over Fidds. 

Ford smiles at his lover as he pets his hair, he kisses his temple and walks out of the room. The sun rose and set and night returns once again as Stanford spends the entire day writing his journal. The brunet grins when he feels thin arms wrapping around his shoulder and a cold kiss on his neck. Ford turns his head to see a pair of baby blue eyes looking back at him, the two men smile and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“So, what ya writing about, sugar? Are ya putting down how werewolves make great power bottoms?”  
Ford scoffs, “No, Fidds. I’m just writing down how my condition becomes somehow active on Halloween during a full moon. Luckily, we won’t have a night like that for the next nineteen years.”

“Speak for yourself, Stanford. I’m not the patient type,” Fiddleford retorts. Ford chuckles at the pouty vampire. The brunet fully turns around and notices that Fiddleford is still naked, but the wounds are no longer visible.

“You know I washed and dried your costume. I left it in the laundry room,” said Ford.

“I know, but ya know me, darlin’. I enjoy being in my own skin to get dressed right away. Besides, I want to show ya how well I wounds healed,” said Fidds, posing like a model to Ford.

Ford turns red, “Indeed they did. Anyway, I like to continue with my work, so would mind-.”

“Say no more. I’ll be on my way,” said Fidds and he strolls towards the door.

“Fiddleford, wait.” Ford goes up to Fidds and locks lips with his. The blond moans into the kiss as he hugs his neck. 

“I had a great time with you, Fidds,” said Ford, after they pull away.

“I know, sugar. Ya sure ya don’t want to go for another round?” Fidds whispered against Ford’s lips. Ford struggles to resist, but he finds it difficult, especially when he has a naked vampire in his arms. 

Ford’s hands slowly move to Fidds hips and kisses his neck, causing the blond to coo, “Why not? I already spent the whole day writing.” Ford then takes Fidds’s hand as he leads him out of his study and into his bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Fidds AU is not dead. Took a break from my other fic to accomplish one of my Halloween traditions. Hope you enjoy this treat.


End file.
